An electric discharge machining device includes a work tank in which a machining fluid is stored and machining is performed. The work tank includes an openable and closable door at the front thereof so that a workpiece can be easily set during setup before and after machining.
When the door is manually opened and closed, it is required that the door can be easily and reliably opened and closed and locked and unlocked in view of workability.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure of a work tank door of which opening and closing and locking and unlocking are manually performed. According to the structure of the work tank door disclosed in Patent Literature 1, moving up and down and locking and unlocking of the door at the time of opening and closing the door can be manually and reliably performed.